The Shiny Stones
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. The Shiny Stones is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in two issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis While on a quest to find shiny stones, Timon befriends an aardvark named Arnold. Plot Part 1 The Shiny Stones begins by introducing Simba, the self-exiled prince of the Pride Lands, and his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa. At the start of the story, Pumbaa and Simba are playing in the mud when Timon finds an assortment of shiny stones in the grass. As he admires one in his paw, a parrot named Pilfer swoops down and steals it from Timon. Before the meerkat can get it back, he is attacked by a snarling cape dog, but just as the fearsome predator is about to finish him off, Pilfer drops the shiny stone on its head, driving it off. Timon thanks Pilfer for saving his life, and the two exchange stories about their lives. Pilfer mentions that s/he knows where more shiny stones are, and Timon sets off in the direction s/he indicates. However, he soon gets caught in a storm and takes shelter in a cave. As he munches on a measly grub, he finds to his horror that he has stumbled into the cape dog's cave. Thinking quickly, Timon whacks the cape dog on the head with his sack of shiny stones and makes a run for it. Timon runs as fast as he can away from the cave and eventually comes to a stop. Looking around, he realizes that he's lost. No sooner has he come to this realization when a mysterious voice speaks from behind him, asking for meal suggestions. Paralyzed by terror, Timon waits for the end to come. Part 2 The voice continues talking, expressing interest in eating bugs, and Timon turns around to see an aardvark standing behind him. Relieved that he's not about to get eaten, Timon kisses the aardvark on the cheek, and the little creature playfully tells him to be less touchy-feely. Timon asks the aardvark, named Arnold, if he knows where more shiny stones are, and Arnold admits that the last of them have been carried off by parrots. He then invites Timon to come visit his warren, since they both eat bugs and it could be a fun experience. Timon agrees, but on the way, his sack tears open and nearly all his stones fall out. Once at Arnold's warren, the aardvark points out the ripped sack to Timon, who doesn't act overly concerned that most of his stones are gone. The two settle in together in Arnold's warren and spend a lot of time together, bug-hunting and chatting. However, Pumbaa and Simba soon show up, having followed Timon's trail of tiny stones, and Timon is forced to part with the aardvark. Before leaving, he gives Arnold the remainder of his shiny stones, and the aardvark offers the meerkat a rare hug. Pages ShinyStones1.png ShinyStones2.png ShinyStones3.png ShinyStones4.png Shiny Stones 5.png ShinyStones6.png ShinyStones7.png ShinyStones8.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:Media Category:Magazine stories Category:The Lion King magazine stories